


Meet Again After We Separated

by bebravegirl



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebravegirl/pseuds/bebravegirl





	Meet Again After We Separated

 

 

金容仙惡狠狠的瞪著眼前這個一臉戲謔的女人。

現在的情況對她非常不利，  
她的雙手被綑綁在椅背後，  
雙腳被迫打開各自被綁在椅腳。

 

“怎麼，很恨我嗎？”

文星伊彎下腰湊到她眼前，  
一手抵在她的下巴抬起她的臉，  
眼角帶笑的望進她滿是恨意的眼裡。

 

“在妳決定與那個男人結婚之時，就該想到會有這樣的情形發生。”

文星伊收起戲謔的笑臉，嘴角垮下轉為陰沉，  
變臉之快讓金容仙心裡開始害怕起來。

 

金容仙沒見過這樣的文星伊，  
記憶中的她總是那麼軟糯，  
她會在自己懷裡撒嬌，會在自己身下顫抖。

 

她撇過臉不再與文星伊對視，  
過往的甜蜜回憶如潮水般源源不絕的向她湧來，  
她想起身前這個人在被她提分手之時，  
那站在雨中的孤獨身影是多麼落寞。

 

文星伊沒發現金容仙腦海中的想法，  
她的手沿著金容仙下巴弧度摩挲著，  
順著脖頸撫過引起她一陣酥麻感。

 

猛地，她扳過金容仙的臉強勢的吻上她。

 

文星伊又咬又啃的絲毫不憐惜，  
似是要把金容仙吞下肚一般，  
她送入自己的舌纏著金容仙的不放，  
彼此貼合的嘴角流下一絲絲透明液體。

 

金容仙被纏著喘不過氣，  
無奈雙手雙腳被綑綁著只能被迫承受文星伊的攻勢，  
就在她快窒息之時文星伊退出了她的口腔。

 

金容仙大口喘著氣的瞪著身前舔了舔嘴角的文星伊。

 

“妳到底想怎樣！”

金容仙氣憤的對著文星伊喊著。

 

“也沒怎樣，就是...想看妳對我求饒的模樣。”

文星伊甫一說完，兩手一扯，  
把金容仙身上不多的布料一把撕開，  
由黑色胸罩包裹住的渾圓立馬彈出來，  
被撕開的衣服掛在金容仙兩旁的手臂上，  
畫面好不情色。

 

文星伊直起身，像是欣賞藝術品般的看著金容仙裸露的胸前風光。

 

不等金容仙謾罵的話說出口，  
她又蹲下身直接扯掉那礙事的黑色胸罩，  
金容仙只感覺胸前的涼意不過一瞬，  
又再次被溫熱濕潤的物體包裹住。

 

文星伊含住金容仙的乳尖吸吮著，  
她舔弄著那突起的頂端，感覺到它在舌尖甦醒。

 

金容仙面色潮紅緊咬下唇強忍著文星伊的撫弄，  
她不願讓她羞恥的呻吟聲被文星伊聽見。

 

文星伊見她憋的痛苦，  
嘴又堵上她的唇細細安撫著，  
這次的吻不再強勢，  
而是溫柔到讓金容仙有種文星伊還是記憶中那個女孩的錯覺。

 

當金容仙還沈浸在棉柔的吻之時，  
文星伊的雙手游移至她的胸前柔軟，  
兩手一覆上渾圓就大力搓揉著。

胸前柔軟被搓揉成各種形狀，  
金容仙皺著眉，呻吟從貼合的唇邊溢出。

 

文星伊的吻遂游移而下，在金容仙細緻的肌膚上烙下一個個紅印。

 

接著文星伊探下身，將臉探進金容仙的裙底，  
她就著濕透的內褲吻上金容仙身下那處。

 

“唔...”

敏感之處突然被觸碰讓金容仙身體抖了一下。

 

文星伊隔著內褲舔弄起愈發硬挺的小核，  
金容仙的蜜液濕了布料又沿著她的腿跟流下。

 

“文星伊...妳...混蛋...”

金容仙顫著聲音說道。

 

“我混蛋妳現在才知道嗎？”

文星伊稍稍退離金容仙那處，嘴角附著淫靡液體笑著說。

 

接著手指抵上那縫隙輕輕按下，沒入一寸。

 

“啊...”

隔著布料突然的進入讓金容仙喟嘆出聲。

 

文星伊很滿意金容仙的反應。

 

“都濕透了呢...看來要撕掉才行了...”

受限於內褲讓手指無法再繼續深入，  
文星伊兩手一撕，布料被迫扯開一大口子。

 

金容仙身下嬌嫩泛著晶瑩的小嘴大敞在文星伊眼前。

 

文星伊眼矇一深，傾身再度含上那處。

 

沒有了內褲的阻礙，文星伊口中的溫熱與氣息更加清晰，  
再再衝擊著金容仙的理智，她漸漸要迷失在這波情潮裡...

 

文星伊的舌尖漸漸深入，繞著周圍把內壁舔了一圈，  
像是舔著金容仙最愛的草莓口味冰淇淋那般小心翼翼，  
接著舌尖一勾，內壁爭先恐後的壓迫上來，緊緊纏繞著她。

 

金容仙長吟一聲，拱起胸口淹沒在高潮之中。

 

文星伊把金容仙的蜜液全數吞入口中，  
她慢慢退出金容仙體內，  
看著被束縛在椅子上的人兒全身泛著淡粉色止不住的顫抖，  
長髮散亂的遮蓋住大半張臉，胸口起伏大口喘著氣的模樣。

 

她愛憐的抬手將椅子上這個她深愛女人的秀髮繫到耳後，  
手指輕撫著她泛紅的臉龐，眼裡溢滿了柔情。

 

文星伊等金容仙的喘息聲緩下，湊進瞇著眼疲累的人兒，  
張嘴含住她的下唇一點一點吸吮著。

 

“恩...”

金容仙輕哼了一聲，全身還是軟綿的使不上力。

 

文星伊手指探到剛被自己嘴巴撫慰過的那處，就著溼滑粘膩緩慢的放入一指。

 

“唔...哼嗯...”

金容仙被欺負的眼角泛紅，想闔起雙腿卻受限於被綁住的腳踝，  
只能感受著文星伊的手指長驅直入。

 

文星伊不快不慢的攪動著手指，  
看著金容仙失了焦距的迷離眼神，又再加入了一指。

 

“啊...太...太多了...”

下身被撐開讓金容仙感到不適的落下生理淚水，  
但隨著文星伊手指抽動速度漸快，  
她禁不住大聲呻吟，腰身隨著文星伊的撞擊前後擺動著。

 

文星伊的粗喘和著金容仙的嬌吟，進出的水漬聲讓這場性事更添淫靡。

 

文星伊的手指往上一勾，頂著金容仙最嬌弱的那點猛力攻擊，  
惹得金容仙浪嚎不已。

 

就在金容仙快被浪潮推至最頂端時，文星伊倏地抽出手指，  
讓她從高頂一下跌落深谷。

 

下身的空虛感讓金容仙難耐的扭動身軀，  
小穴還在綿延不絕的淌洩著蜜液。

 

“得不到的感覺是不是很痛苦啊?  
只要妳開口求我，我就讓妳解脫。”

文星伊壞笑的湊到她耳邊說著。

 

金容仙緊咬著唇，淚濕的眼不滿的怒視著她。

 

“妳這個性還是像以前一樣那麼倔啊...”

文星伊再度將手指撫上那處，並開始在洞口徘徊，  
時而探入淺淺抽插，時而插入深處又馬上退出。

 

被吊著慾望的金容仙漲紅了臉，終於憋不住哭出聲來。

 

“嗚...文星伊妳這個大混蛋...嗚嗚...快點進來啊...嗚...”

 

見到金容仙哭了，文星伊心裡軟了幾分，  
她輕輕的吻去她的淚水，手指猛力的進入她。

 

“啊...！啊哈...哼恩...”

突如其來的撞擊讓金容仙不能自己，  
被迫迎合一次高過一次的情潮，只能依著本能嚎叫著。

 

最後她在浪潮的尖端下洩了。

 

文星伊看著高潮過後的金容仙全身無力軟綿的攤在椅子上，  
她心疼的解開綑綁住她雙手雙腳的繩子，  
一把抱起她安放在床上。

 

文星伊看著金容仙手腕腳踝處那圈圈紅痕，  
不僅責怪起自己是不是太過份了些，  
她進浴室拿出熱毛巾溫柔的替金容仙擦拭身體，  
而金容仙一臉呆懵兩眼無神的盯著自己。

文星伊拉起一旁的被子蓋住赤身裸體的金容仙，  
接著跟著躺下從背後擁抱住這個軟綿的人兒，  
擁抱的觸感還是那樣熟悉，  
好似此刻的她們仍是回憶裡的她們，誰都沒有改變一般…

文星伊直到聽見懷裡的人兒呼吸有規律的一吸一吐之後，  
她吻了吻她的後腦勺，  
悄聲的在她耳邊說了句對不起。

 

-

 

金容仙醒來時文星伊已經離開了，  
身後的床褥冰冰冷冷的，早已沒有了她的餘溫。

她坐起身發了會呆，才發現床頭櫃上放著一封信。

金容仙是流著淚哭著看完的。

 

 

-

 

 

之後文星伊從共同好友那裡聽來，金容仙和未婚夫解除婚約並分手了。

 

 

-

 

再後來，文星伊在下班路途中被金容仙擋住去路，  
她哭著問文星伊是不是還愛著她。

文星伊什麼話都沒說，只是溫柔的一把抱住眼前這個哭到不能自己的女人。

 

 

 

End.

 

 

 

 


End file.
